


Cold

by BismuthChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BismuthChild/pseuds/BismuthChild
Summary: One thing Lance never thought of was how cold space would be. In all his years studying to be a pilot at the garrison, it never occurred to Lance. Space is an endless void of cold. And Lance hates it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so Hello!! I haven't decided if I'm gonna continue it or not!!

“Alllluuuuuraaa! Doesn’t this castle have a heating system?!” I whine for the 10th time that day. All of us are gathered in the hologram room while Allura charts our next move. Pidge is sitting in the corner on their computer wearing 7 layers of clothes and wrapped in all the blankets they could find. Coran and Hunk are chatting with Shiro, each simply sporting an extra jacket and scarf. Keith is tending to his bayard, in his regular cropped jacket, and not bothered by the cold  _ at all _ . In an effort to one up him I took of my jacket hours ago, which has left me freezing cold. Stupid mullet head, hes probably fine because his heart is _ice_. 

 

“Yes, Lance, it does. However, due to the numerous glitches caused by Sendak’s crystal, the heating system is currently out of use. Why don’t you go put on warmer clothes?” Allura replies exhausted. 

 

I gasp. “And ruin the perfectly planned outfit I’m wearing!?” I dramatically place a hand to my forehead and drape myself over the nearest surface. “How could you suggest such a thing Allura?” 

 

All I get in reply from Allura is an eye roll. I smirk up at her in return and continue to lie down until I realize that whatever I’m laying on is.... _really_ _warm?_ I shoot up and whip my head around to see a familiar glare. _Keith??_ _Keith is warm?? Hes barely wearing anything?? How is he giving off so much heat??_

 

_ “ _ What are you doing Lance?” Keith’s monotone voice rings through my thoughts. 

 

“Keith you’re super hot,” I blurt out before thinking about it, earning a quizzical look from everyone in the room.  _ Fuck. _ “I-I mean you’re super warm??? How are you so warm it’s freezing in here!!” Keith shrugs and goes back to checking up his bayard. Weighing my options for a few moments, I lean on him again. Keith gives me another quizzical look to which I respond “I’m taking advantage of your heat. It’s.... bonding.” 

 

At that moment Pidge speaks up. “Does that make him your  _ Space Heater _ ?” Collective groans are heard throughout the room before everyone goes back to their tasks. No one mentions the slight blush on both Lance and Keith’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
